The Prankster
by amberfly
Summary: Joe laments his pranks that never quite go according to plan.


Author: Amberfly.

~o~

Ten-years-old, Joe Cartwright took a deep breath and let loose a loud "whoop!" Giggling and sneaking a quick look over his shoulder, he grinned with the pleasure of just being alive. Lifting out of his saddle, he tracked and swatted a gnat buzzing near his ear. "Shoo! Stupid bug!"

But not even pesky bugs could dampen his spirit. Joe loved spring time on the Ponderosa when everything seemed to be young and fresh. Crisp weather both warmed his back in the sunshine and cooled his brow in the shade, and combined with bursting buds, it made everywhere look almost magical. The contrast of warm sun and cold breeze was invigorating, and watching a family of rabbits hop away, he found himself once again whopping and hollering.

Usually there was nothing the youngest Cartwright enjoyed more than spending time with his big brothers, but today he'd wanted peace. He didn't want reminding of what chores needed doing, or worse, re-doing. Here, so near to being paradise, there was no big brother scowling or wagging a finger under his nose. Best of all, there was no one here to tease him, ruffle his hair, or swat at his behind in playful jest or in sharp annoyance.

Earlier that day, Joe'd managed to irritate the amiable Hoss, infuriate the pernickety Adam, and worst of all, draw his Pa's attention to his terrible math test. So all in all, it had been a morning fraught with danger and he'd been forced to lie very low. Later that morning, when the sheriff had come calling over a few lost cattle, Joe had taken the opportunity to disappear, and risking Hop Sing's fury, managed to snatch a handful of flapjacks. Stuffing them into his saddle bags, throwing another furtive look over his shoulder, he'd headed for his favorite spot in the world.

The breeze picked up causing a rippling effect on Lake Tahoe's surface, and mesmerized, Joe shook his head clear while dismounting lightly. He loved this part of the Ponderosa, even though it was a far distance from the house; he figured it was always worth the ride. Sprawling over acres of hillside, it had everything from the lake to caves, golden fields to heavy woods, and rarely used paths and well worn trails. Whether he felt like packing a picnic, doing some hunting, or exploring the trails, there was always something for a curious boy to do. The lake was also full of fish, and Joe sometimes even managed to persuade a brother to come along for a few hours of fishing.

Smiling as he scuffed the sand with bare toes, Joe recalled each brother's face, and giggled at their very different style of fishing. But he'd also had his fair share of trouble lately; and neither one of his brothers seemed to find his jokes very funny. "They sure get cranky quick!" he lamented. Then settling himself down under a large tree with a sigh of regret Joe then remembered back the last two times Adam and Hoss accompanied him to the lake, and how his tricks had horribly back fired.

OOO

It had taken all of Little Joe's wheedling and begging, but finally he'd worn Hoss down. Throwing his hands in the air, he'd agreed to go fishing with his little brother providing he didn't attempt any pranks on him. Glaring at Little Joe carefully, he'd said he'd be mighty annoyed if'n he did. Delighted and crossing his fingers behind his back, Joe had then promised that there would be no silly pranks!

Hoss was great fun to spend time with, but unfortunately he loved to nap a lot. Like a giant lazy cat stretching out onto his back, he would loop the fishing line around his big toe, and placing his hat over his face, inform his small brother the fish would come calling soon enough. However Joe detested being still, and was far too active to lie next to the napping Hoss, so boredom quickly scratched at the corners of his brain. Boredom's best friend was mischief, and Joe Cartwright was well acquainted with them both!

Hoss steadfastly ignored his little brother's "ahems" and "'cuse'me" until frustrated, Joe was forced to scheme to get some attention. Last time they'd come fishing was a perfect example of tediousness turning into waywardness. Joe had become bored to tears in record time, and untying the line from his brother's big toe, shuddered at the yellowed and unkempt nail. Then with patience he hadn't known existed, he'd slowly worked at the knot, making sure his fingers didn't touch the offensive digit, totally unaware Hoss had cracked an eye open and had been watching his every move.

Finally using great stealth, Joe had managed to undo the stubborn knot, and tying a rock to the end of the string, tossed it into the lake then scampered behind scrubby bushes to watch the fun.

Hoss had sat up, grunted, snorted, bellowing he'd caught a big'un. Dragging the line in and seeing the 'stone' fish Joe had planted, Hoss had then glowered and bellowed for his little brother to show himself. Joe foolishly had burst out from behind his hidey hole and danced around, laughing and making silly faces. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten about the promise of no pranks and danced that one step too close. Now Hoss was never as slow as he made out, and snaking out an arm, grabbed his little brother and man--handling the squirming little boy to the lake, pitched him into the water.

Joe grimaced as he recalled how had been forced to dog paddle, pleading to be allowed to come out before he froze to death. Hoss finally forgave him, and Joe had endured a wet and uncomfortable ride home. The joke for once had been on him!

Expertly skimming a smooth stone across the lake, Joe grinned despite himself. Hoss was definitely not as slow as he pretended, but fooling Adam was a different matter altogether. Joe needed all his smarts to get one up on his eldest brother, and only last week had played a prank only to end up enduring his wrath.

Pa had asked Adam to take Little Joe fishing, but once there, he'd played a practical joke that back fired. It had taken all his considerable persuasion coupled with wide eyed, pleading stares to convince Adam it had all been a horrible misunderstanding; that he hadn't been responsible. He then needed to persuade him he hadn't really yelled at him, nope, he'd yelled near him! There was a ton of difference!

Adam loved to fish and read in silence; Joe liked to laugh and chatter incessantly. Adam would set himself up, book on one side and canteen on the other; Joe would throw himself down only to jump up minutes later, knocking his brother's canteen and spilling its contents onto the dirt. Adam liked to tease the fish into nibbling; Joe had a theory that if he skimmed stones across the lake, the fish would wake up and bite the hook. He was sadly in the minority of one, but this didn't damper his enthusiasm. Adam would tell Joe he needed to let the line stay in the water; Joe would haul it out and check if the worm was still there. All in all, the brothers drove each other nuts!

Adam would then sigh; pinch the bridge of his nose, and finally losing all patience, tell Joe to either fish or cut bait. And throwing Joe a look he couldn't help but recognize as dangerous, he'd open his book, and thumbing a page, begin to read.

Joe would try to sit with him, dangling his line in the water, until boredom made him wander off in search of more excitement. But on that particular day, the perfect opportunity had arisen for Little Joe to play a practical joke on Adam. They had set themselves up near a large and shady tree, complete with sturdy branches perfect for climbing and hiding in. Little Joe looked up and grinned, patting his green shirt and brown jeans. Unknowingly, he dressed in perfect camouflage gear and figured he'd be next to impossible to see. The day then took a definite turn for the better!

Predictably, it hadn't taken very long for Little Joe to pester Adam into shooing him away, and feigning a hurt look, he'd scampered off towards the tree. Delighted with his cleverness, Joe jumped up, swung on a lower branch and executed the perfect contact. An old hand at climbing trees, it hadn't taken long until he was nestled in the middle of leafy branches, trusty pea shooter in hand. Taking aim, Joe took a deep breath, and blowing hard, pinged Adam on the back of his neck, giggling at the astonishment crossing his big brother's face. Watching as Adam kneaded his neck, he took another deep breath…

Joe was having a fine time peppering his brother until he saw Adam begin to join the dots. Investigating the small, hard pea in his fingers, Adam swiveled his neck around, shielding his eyes against the sun and staring hard in his direction. Ducking his head, Joe knew he couldn't be seen, but he also knew it was only a matter of time before he was hollered at to show himself. This was the dilemma he faced, and sighing, admitted his plan was always doomed to fail. Adam had a sixth sense when it came to Joe's practical jokes, but unlike Hoss, never saw the funny side of them.

As he watched as his cranky looking older brother pushed himself up and strode towards his tree, Joe squawked with alarm. The game was up! Taking a nervous swallow, he peered down into the hard eyes of authority, and waggled his fingers in a greeting.

"Hey Adam! Watch'cha doing? Fish not bitin'?" Waving his hand expansively, Joe shuddered as he realized he'd been waving the pea shooter in plain site of Adam.

"Hello there, Joseph, what's in your hand? That a pea shooter?"

Joe blinked with horror. "How could I have been so stupid?" he groaned softly, making sure Adam didn't hear. Climbing down branch by branch, far slower than when climbing up the tree, Joe jumped to the ground and looked up; innocence melting in his eyes. "Pea shooter? No? What pea shooter?"

He was a quick thinker, and had wisely left the little wooden tube in the tree. As there was no actual evidence, he couldn't be convicted of a crime. That was Pa's golden rule; innocent until proven guilty! Joe's cheeky grin faded as he searched the grim face of his older brother.

"I thought I saw you had it in your hand?" Adam tucked hands under his armpit and cocked his head to the side. "Well? Answer me, mister."

"How could I Adam? Ya know Pa confiscated it when I shot Hop Sing! I'd never be silly enough to take it from Pa's desk drawer!"

This of course was exactly what he had done that morning before Adam had offered to take him fishing. It had been too late to place it back without making confessions that could only end badly for him. Then, he'd seen the perfect tree to use and got carried away with tricking Adam.

Swift talking in an unusually loud voice, shrugged shoulders, and several rounds of crocodile tears worked, and bamboozled Adam had finally admitted there had been gnats buzzing around and he may have been wrong to accuse Joe. Accepting the apology with good grace and a hug, Joe's heart finally began to beat at a normal pace. But he'd made the terrible mistake of yelling at Adam, and seeing the hard eyes bore into his, quickly stuck a finger in his ear, and waggling it, asked if he'd been shouting; his ears were all blocked and he couldn't hear proper.

"Have I been shouting? Me? Speak up! I can't hear you!" Joe's brain was working over time!

Once again, Adam had believed him, and they had finished the day best of friends.

"This was the best day ever, Adam!" Joe leaned into his brother and lifting his chin, smiled angelically.

"Yes, Little Joe, you have been excellent company I have to admit." Adam ruffled Joe's hair and patted his backside gently. "Mind, I wasn't so pleased when I thought you'd hit me with your pea shooter."

Joe didn't want that part of the day re-visited, and quickly changed the subject remarking that the wind had sure picked up, and he wondered if it might rain. Agreeing, and packing up to leave, Adam ordered Joe to get the horses so they could make a move.

It was then another gust of wind blew leaves in the air, and Mother Nature decided to play her own practical joke.

For as the wind blew, the old tree shook a certain, hard carved pea shooter loose and as it bounced to the ground, it landed on top of Adam's left boot. Picking it up, twirling it in his fingers, Adam snaked out his arm, and captured his little brother by the collar. "What exactly is this doing here?"

Joe felt his heart beat of his chest.

"Um?"

OoO

With a shudder, Little Joe sighed as he recalled another mighty uncomfortable ride home from this fishing spot.

Sitting down on the grass and looking up at the old tree shimmering in the sun, Joe swore he heard it laughing at him. "Brothers just ain't worth the trouble sometimes!"


End file.
